1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable power drive for the center rotatable portion of a turnbuckle structure utilized to tighten load binding and lashing cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of power drives for turnbuckle structures heretofore have been provided, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,822,199; 3,803,926; and 4,399,721. However, these previously known forms of turnbuckle drives do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention.